mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Nosey
Mr. Nosey is the fourth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Dark Green (book), Light Green (The Mr. Men Show) *'Shape': Oval (book), Same shape as Mr. Greedy (The Mr. Men Show) *'Gender': Male *'Hair': None (book), One curl of black hair like Charlie Brown in 'The Peanuts' series (The Mr. Men Show) *'Family': none *'Height': Normal Mr. Men height *'Weight': Average (book), Heavy (The Mr. Men Show) *'Friends': Mr. Small (best friend), Little Miss Curious, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Strong, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Messy, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Bump, Mr. Nervous, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Helpful and some other characters *'Rivals': Possibly Mr. Rude, Little Miss Scary and Little Miss Naughty *'Hometown': Tiddletown *'Occupation': Adventurer, Snooper *'Species': Shaped Human *'Likes': Finding things out *'Dislikes': Being separated from Mr. Small (in The Mr. Men Show), having bad things happening to his nose (in the original books and TV shows besides The Mr. Men Show) *'Job': Poking his nose in other people's business *'Features': Big nose (book), Orange oval nose, tie and Charlie Brown's curl of hair (Mr. Men Show) *'Catchphrase': Just Looking. *'Nationality': Teesside (UK) Canadian (US) *'Voice Actors': Arthur Lowe (1974-1978), John Alderton (1983), David Shaw Parker (1991), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Neil Crone (1997-1999), Danny Katiana (2008-present), Steve Kynman (UK-2008-present) Story The character of Mr. Nosey lives up to his name, along with his big nose. He is always snooping around in other people's business, much to their annoyance. The people hold a meeting and make a plan, so that every time he is being nosey, something bad happens. First he wanders into a house where Mr. Brush the painter paints his nose, so he has to scrape it off with a hard brush which is painful. The he looks over a wall and gets a clothes peg snapped on his nose. The he peeps behind a fence only to get hit by a hammer on his nose. The next day he finally learns not to be nosey and never is again, and then he becomes friends with everyone. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. Monsieur Curieux (French), Don Entrometido (Spanish), Mr. Trwyn-Ym-Mhopeth (Welsh), Unser Herr Neugierig (German), Meneer Langneus/Meneertje Wijsneus (Dutch), Ο Κύριος Αδιάκριτος (Greek), 好奇先生 (Taiwan), 참견씨 (Korean), ﻞ‎ﻮ‎ﻀ‎ﻓ ﻯﺎﻘﺁ (Persian), Fætter Snus (Danish), Gubben Nyfiken (Swedish). The Mr. Men Comic In the daily syndicated comic strip, Mr. Nosey's nose was drawn shorter, fatter, and more rounded at the tip. ''The Mr. Men Show'' On the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Nosey is a lighter shade of green, has a shape similar to that of Mr. Greedy, he has an orange oval nose and a black necktie that replace his big long nose, has one curl of hair like Charlie Brown in 'The Peanuts' series. He is also often seen around Mr. Small (they are best friends). He lives with Mr. Small in a observatory with a large telescope that comes out of the roof. He may be stronger than Mr. Strong because in the episode, Lake, he accidentally breaks the wooden platform when he jumps up and down on it which also causes Mr. Small to be flung into the air and then jumps into the lake for a swim. He also has a Durham accent in the UK version and a Canadian accent in the US version. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Danny Katlana and Steven Kynman. He is first seen in the episode, Physical. Trivia The Mr. Men Show *First Appearance: Physical *First Speaking Appearance: Movies *He is one of the four green characters. *There is a mistake in Mr Men and Little Miss, where Mr Nosey is slightly triangular and his nose points up. *In 'The Mr. Men Show', Mr. Nosey has a curl of hair that looks similar to Charlie Brown's curl of hair in 'The Peanuts' series. *Mr. Nosey is seen once without his tie in the episode, Yard Work. *He is seen as a postman in the episode, Night. *He has been seen with all the characters (except Mr. Funny, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Giggles and Mr. Tall who haven't been seen with him so far except for the episode, Surprises). *He is one of the the three characters wearing a tie in 'The Mr. Men Show'. The others are Mr. Fussy and Mr. Funny, plus they're all green! *Green characters like ties for some reason except for Mr. Lazy who doesn't wear a tie, he only wears one in the episode, Movies. *This is the first time Mr. Nosey said "No thanks, I'm just curious!" in the episode, Amusement Park. *He's one of the many characters who nearly gets Mr. Bump hurt but he would be more curious or nosey than concerned. *In the episode, Machines it is shown that he and Mr. Small have prehistoric ancestors. *He's one of the Mr. Men and Little Misses that didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners (Probably because he's never angry), but he seems to care in the episodes, Washing & Drying, Clocks, Dance, Dance, Dance and Surprises. You can also hear his voice when the 6 Angry Heads yell out "MR. RUDE!" *His voice is similar to Magilla Gorilla in the US version of 'The Mr. Men Show'. *An outtake in the episode, Amusement Park shows him spitting out Mr. Small after the fall. *Mr. Small touched Mr. Nosey's nose in the episode 'Sightseeing'. *He is rarely seen without Mr. Small but there have been some times (Like in the episodes, Mall and Science). *Mr. Nosey is very rarely angry. *In the episode, Restaurants, he got angry with his customers not getting any food quick enough as he tries to hide it with his grin, like Mr. Happy. *He got hurt in 4 episodes and those episodes were, Parks, Bath & Bubbles, Toys and Parties after an accident with Mr. Bump. *Mr. Nosey was seen without Mr. Small in the bumpers of the episode, Construction. *In the episode, Canned Goods, his and Mr. Small's house is on a hill, but in other episodes, their lawn is flat. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Brown *Mr. Chips *Mr. Brush *Mr. Herd *Mrs. Washer Title character other appearances ;Mr. Nosey has also made appearances in these books: *Mr. Tall *Mr. Nonsense *Mr. Brave *Mr. Cheeky *Little Miss Bossy *Little Miss Naughty *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Twins *Little Miss Scatterbrain *Little Miss Stubborn *Little Miss Jealous *Mr. Nosey and the Big Surprise *Mr. Nosey Solves The Mystery (TV) *The Joke Is On Little Miss Naughty (TV) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) *Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing(TV) *Mr. Mischief is caught at his own game (TV) (mentioned, not seen) *Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow (TV) *Mr. Brave Goes Ghost Hunting (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) *Little Miss Star, the Leading Witness (TV) *A Surprise for Mr. Tall (TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Star Goes To Jollywood (TV) (cameo) *Little Miss Chatterbox Finds Her Calling (TV) *Mr. Mean Hasn't a Penny Left (TV) Gallery Mr. Nosey.png Mr. Nosey 1971.png Mr. Nosey.jpg See also *Mr. Men characters *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Green characters Category:Oval characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Misc shape characters Category:Nudes Category:1971 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:Characters with Hair Category:No Hair Category:Main characters